cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablofan
Founder of Ninja Spartans Diablofan founded the Nation of Ninja Spartans on 5/24/2008 at 6:07:27 PM. Not soon after on 5/24/2008 at 6:39:20 PM he joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance, where he stayed for nearly two years only to leave MHA to go to the SOS Brigade where he stayed for a little over 9 months before leaving and joining Tetris for a month then leaving there to found the New Sakura Order. Ninja Spartans currently has a nation strength of about 98,000 NS (06/27/2011). Time At the MHA MHA Wars Being a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance for almost two years, Diablofan has been through many wars, fighting on behalf of MHA and her allies. Programmer Fairly Recently, Jadoo1989 founded the programming corps to ensure that the MHA excelled in its automation. Before long Diablofan joined the Programming corps and started to show leadership within the corps, making huge strides on their first major project. Interviewer After becalming a Programmer, Diablofan decided to do more services for the alliance, becoming an Interviewer; Preparing and Testing applicants for full membership into the MHA. Diplomat During Diablofan's growing career he became a Diplomat for the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Starting in november, to current, he is a diplomat to three alliances: SOS Brigade (SE), Greenland Republic and Viridian Entente. Secretary Level Positions Secretary of Updating Upon Dynasty's election as Legislator, the position of Secretary of Updating opened up. Diablofan in his hard working spirit, stepped up and took on the challenge of updating the groups and membership of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Secretary of Programming After Diablofan's tremendous work as a programmer, majorddf appointed him as Secretary of Programming as one of his first acts as Minister of Bad Poetry. Though the position was new, Diablofan had already been filling it's responsibilities, and was so proud of his appointment that he requested it as his main mask. Diablofan has since worked on numerous projects for MHA, and has helped lead the way for future programming within the MHA. Secretary of the Academy With Niu Garzukk's departure from MHA, he abandoned all of his jobs, including Secretary of the Acadamey. Niu Garzukk came back the next day and got all of the jobs he had back, except for Secretary of the Academy because the new Minister of Hitchhikers, Pourquoi, got a request from Diablofan about replacing Niu for this position. Much to Diablofan's surprise, he got the appointment. Since then, Diablofan has made some slight changes to the Acadamey, but overall, has been managing it just fine. Don't Panic Contributions Starting with the Don't Panic #26 he started helping out the Don't Panic by writing Movie Reviews. In Don't Panic #27, he wrote another review and got the statistics for the Don't Panic. Don't Panic #28 was released and has, to date, the most amount of article's written by him. While most of them are internal, it is still the most contributions by him. Don't Panic #29 was the final edition of the Don't Panic that had the help of Diablofan. Before he left the MHA. Run for Triumvir December Election Diablofan decided to run for Triumvir in November 2009. Initially he was running against Scutterbug, Draden Valerianovich, and FearUnited. But, after some withdrawls, he was against only Draden Valerianovich. On December 1, 2009; the election ended and he lost to Draden Valerianovich 34 votes against 63 (39% Diablofan, 61% Draden). Janurary Election Diablofan ran for Triumvir again when election nominations went up in late December. On December 31, 2009, the election ended and Diablofan lost against Pudge1975. Pudge held 64% of the votes, Diablofan had 33%, the last 3% went to Abstain. Though Diablofan didn't win, he managed to show that a Secretary can be a good Triumvir Candidate. Avid Forum Gamer Diablofan is one of the top Spammers and Gamers on the Mostly Harmless Forums, keeping his work in the appropriate areas. He has held the position of the person with the highest post count on the MHA forums for some time now, with a post count of around 19,500 as of 1/13/2010. Time in the SOS Brigade Diablofan's Leaves MHA On Janurary 10th, 2010, Diablofan left the Mostly Harmless Alliance to join the SOS Brigade. In his resignation, he passed his job of Sec. of Programming to Niu Garzukk; Sec. of the Acadamey to Niu Garzukk; and his job as Sec. of Updating to be decided by the Minister of Hitchhikers, Pourquoi. Ordinary Guy #1 About 1 month after joining the SOS Brigade, he got a job in Internal Affairs as Ordinary Guy #1. Once he obtained that position, he started working on the aid program he originally wrote for MHA and worked on modifying that system so it would work with the SOS Brigade. Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko Upon Arrnea's resignation from Brigade Chief and Ultra Director of the SOS Brigade (Standard Edition), the former Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko of SOS, Elrich von Richt got promoted to Brigade Chief. With that promotion, that left the spot of Alien Supercomputer empty, and on the announcement that Soviet Haruhi got promoted, he also announced a new set of government members, where Diablofan would be taking over the position of Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko. A month or so after getting promoted to Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko, Diablofan worked on a major upgrade for the SOS forums. This upgrade required an entire weekend and the result of the upgrade was a new forum that was moved from IPBFree hosting to a self hosted IP.Board 3 site on a paid hosting. Most of the jobs task of this job was fixing all of the emails, forum masks, permission over rides, minor stuff that made a huge impact on everything. Time in Tetris After a series of events in SOS that led to Diablofan leaving SOS. He went over to the Lost World to be a member there. However, after a real life event occured that prevented that. After that he went and joined a bunch of his friends in Tetris. During his time there, his friends and him were planning on the establishment of the New Sakura Order. He spent 30 days in Tetris before leaving upon the foundation of the New Sakura Order. Time in the New Sakura Order Founding In October 2010, Diablofan, Elrich von Richt, Tohru, Katsumi, and a group of others, founded the New Sakura Order after an event that caused a split in the SOS Brigade between the group that founded the NsO and those who stayed in the SOS Brigade. Over the next few months, things stayed relatively quiet for the New Sakura Order. Diablofan, while founding the New Sakura Order, established the forums for the alliance to use and currently maintains them along with the Petal Council and Empress. War against the SOS Brigade On June 20, 2011, The SOS Brigade declared war against the New Sakura Order for "attempted poaching and spying". Less than 24 hours after the war was declared, white peace was signed between the New Sakura Order and the SOS Brigade. During the war period though, Diablofan fought against Arrnea and Grant Welcome. Time between wars After the one day war the New Sakura Order entered a time of peace. Though it didn't last for long since his allies in Tetris were declared upon by The Legion. After a few weeks of them, he along with the rest of the New Sakura Order government signed white peace with them ending the war for Sakura. Post Legion War After the war with The Legion, the New Sakura Order entered a time of long term peace while the world kept on moving. Durring this time the New Sakura Order had multiple gov members switched in and out. After the government had stabalized from the revolving door it was. The alliance was kicked into overdrive when the alliance recieved news that her allies in the Libertarian Socialist Federation were going to be attacked by Nordreich. With this kick of overdrive a lot changed on the New Sakura Order site. Diablofan upgraded everything the alliance was using at the time. He even wrote new software for the alliance to use. Shangri-la Pre-merger After the New Sakura Order was kicked into overdrive, it eventually wore off and everything went back to the peaceful times in the alliance. However, as time went on, things changed in CN, people were leaving at a rapid rate. The leader of the New Sakura Order Elrich von Richt was contemplating and then started talks of merging with Tetris. After a few weeks of talks and fomral planning, Diablofan, along with ali5541 setup the forums for Shangri-la on their current site. Post Founding Right before the alliances merged, the members voted on the ministers for government. Diablofan had only nominated himself for one position, the Stweard of Internal Affairs. Diablofan won the election against ali5541 by a slim margin. After that the alliance founded. Add more info when available Positions Category:Individuals Category:Former member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Former member of SOS Brigade Category:Former member of New Sakura Order Category:Member of Shangri-La